1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a design structure for reconfigurable devices and, more particularly, to a design structure for systems and methods of managing a set of programmable fuses on an integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrically programmable fuses are employed in integrated circuits (ICs) for a number of purposes, including programming alterable circuit connections, or replacing defective circuit elements with redundant circuit elements.
To program a fuse element, a programming FET is connected to the fuse to pass the required programming current through the fuse. The gate voltage of the programming FET may be generated by a tester, or other apparatus external to the IC, during fuse programming and is selected based on the processing parametrics of the programming FET. For example, the gate control voltage may be connected to Vdd and the tester may set Vdd to the required gate voltage.